


What's For Breakfast?

by OtakuLolli_pop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorkable Johnrezi Fic, F/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Minor Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLolli_pop/pseuds/OtakuLolli_pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Terezi are basically black-flirting and Vriska gets them to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's For Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very sucky Fanfic of my Otp, this is probably waaaaay ooc! :P

==> Be John Egbert

 

      You are now John Egbert which means that it is approximately 2 weeks since you beat Sburb. You and all of your friends are currently eating breakfast. And you very much enjoy being near some of your closest friends. For example, Across from you sits Roxy. To your left, Jade.  And to your right, Vriska and next to her is Terezi, who's teasing Karkat while Vriska and Dave laugh. You roll you eyes when Terezi laughs. Roxy winks at you but you're not sure why. As you ponder it, Kanaya and Rose leave the table, arm-in-arm.Then Dave and Karkat loudly leave. Roxy then gets up to leave and winks at you with a little wave and you tell her that you'll catch up with her when you're done eating.

 

    Eventually, everyone leaves the table except for Vriska, Terezi, and (obviously) you. (This story is from your perspective, after all.) As you eat your cereal in silence the only really thing entertaining to do is watch the two moirails elbow eachother playfully as they eat. You look down at their breakfasts and gag. Vriska's is her favorite Earth-food, pizza. But Terezi's was basically just red chalk! You guess she smells your distaste or some weird ass blind troll shit because she asks you the stupid question of, " Jealous"? And basically your conversation goes something like this:

 

TEREZI:J34LOUS?

JOHN:Like hell I'm jealous of _that!_

TEREZI:W3LL CH3RRY-R3D CH4LK 1S D3L1C1OUS OPPOS3D TO YOUR R3PULS1V3 B4N4N4 LO4F3RS

JOHN:Your dumb dragon cane is waaaaaay worse than my "banana loafers"

TEREZI:YOU M34N TH3 C4N3 TH4T WILL SOM3DAY SL1T YOUR THRO4T? >;]

JOHN:Fuck those lies.

TEREZI:FUCK YOU

JOHN:Eww no!

TEREZI:YOU D1SCU-

VRISKA:Will you guys stop 8antering and make out?

VRISKA:Or do I have to do all the work????????

 

 

     Before either of you have a chance to respond, she stands up and pushes you two together, and as you end up hate-snogging (started by a certain Pyrope) she leaves to give you some privacy.


End file.
